


Things Villa Says Too Quietly

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villa takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a long, almost desperate sigh.<br/>Villa’s voice when he answered was too low, Silva hears nothing that he can understand.<br/>He sits up straight, and carefully cups Villa’s cheek with both hands. He gently turns Villa’s head so now they are facing each other.<br/>“Guaje,” Silva’s voice is as soft as the look in his eyes. “What is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Villa Says Too Quietly

*******

“You’re late.”

Silva throws a glance at Villa who still sits in the couch with his eyes locked on the TV screen.

“Well, hello to you too, Villa.” Silva replies, rather sarcastically as he takes off his jacket and hangs it in the closet. His boyfriend doesn’t answer, still sitting quietly on the couch, still fixing his eyes on the TV screen.

Silva smiles a little as he walks and slumps himself next to Villa.

“I’ve been waiting for you for hours,” Villa mumbles, almost like he’s talking to the TV instead of to Silva. “I didn’t come all the way from New York just to watch this stupid show on TV all alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Silva pecks Villa’s cheek. The tips of Villa’s lips curl up a little, and Silva grins seeing it. He rests his head on Villa’s shoulder.

“But now I’m here with you, right?” he says. "Come on, stop frowning like that," he adds, and kisses VIlla's cheeks again.

Villa chuckles, and ruffles Silva’s hair. He wraps his arm around Silva’s shoulder as the brunet makes himself comfortable, leaning on Villa’s side. He can never get angry for long at Silva. He just can’t.

Villa kisses the top of Silva’s head. He threads his fingers between Silva's hair and starts playing with it.

“What takes you so long?”

“Oh. Just went out with Joe to Nando’s. He said he’s been craving for it for days.”

Villa’s lips crunch down into a frown. “Why don’t you ask me to join you?”

Silva lifts up his head a little to look at Villa before looking back at the TV screen.

“You always say no anyway. So why bother?”

Villa huffs. “You spend too much time with that guy," he says, sounding annoyed.

Silva’s giggles a little. “Oh, come on, Villa. Joe is a fun guy. It’s your loss that you don’t want to go out with him.”

Still having his eyes at thonTV screen, Silva adds absently. “I wonder why you never want to go out with me and Joe.”

Villa’s silent goes for a little too long, it makes Silva lifts up his head a little.

“What is it, Villa?”

There is something in Villa’s expression that looks so strange, Silva’s brows furrow to see it. Villa has his eyes fixed on the commercial now showing up on TV. But Silva has known Villa long enough to see that those eyes are not really looking at there.

“Villa?”

Villa takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a long, almost desperate sigh.

Villa’s voice when he answered was too low, Silva hears nothing that he can understand.

He sits up straight, and carefully cups Villa’s cheek with both hands. He gently turns Villa’s head so now they are facing each other.

“ _Guaje_ ,” Silva’s voice is as soft as the look in his eyes. “What is it?”

Villa bites his lower lip, looking hesitant. But then he lets out another sigh.

“I guess… I am just jealous.”

Silva is not really sure whether it’s the fact of Villa being jealous, or that fragile look in his eyes that makes something clenches in Silva’s heart.

But he doesn’t think it matters anyway.

Silva leans forward, and kisses the tip of Villa’s nose. With a smile on his face, Silva nuzzles his head on Villa’s chest.

“You don’t have to be jealous, _Guaje_. Joe is a fun guy, but you are the one who makes me happy.”

He looks up at Villa, and smiles. "And why you have to be jealous when you know that I am only yours?"

 


End file.
